


Wake Me Up Before You Boko

by Bed_Man



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elf, F/M, Goblin - Freeform, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Monster - Freeform, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bed_Man/pseuds/Bed_Man
Summary: A guardsman takes a nap near the Hyrule Lake.
Relationships: Bokoblin/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Wake Me Up Before You Boko

I was told a Hyrule guardsman was a much valued position. People were supposed to look up to me and respect me. I was to be a shining symbol of heroic virtue for the citizens of Hyrule to wish to aspire to be. 

Fat load of moblin dung, that. 

Whenever I head through town, no one so much as looks at me. I was supposed to be a valued knight, but I felt more like a common shoeshiner. I know being a guard isn't something you get into for glory or anything, but I still felt dejected when barely anyone even looked happy to see me around. In fairness, Hyrule is overrun with monsters and beasts, so I can understand why seeing a guard might not be a big deal to many. But, when even the bloody baker gets more friendly smiles than a guard who just came back from clearing out an entire nest of dodongos, then I'm gonna be a little peeved. 

As was usual, when I get annoyed like this, I decided to spend my free time away from the town and around Hyrule Lake. A beautiful place. Calm, serene. Barely anything happens around there. Even the monsters have some sort of unspoken oath to not disturb the place. Granted, that may have more to do with the Zoras living underneath the lake, but either way, the peace is a wonder on the senses. Relaxing and soothing. Every time I went, I could feel sleep's arms embrace and cradle me as I dreamt. 

In my dreams, I was soaring above the clouds, flying on a giant cucco. A strange dream, for sure, as I generally detest those birds. Too noisy, and far too prone to violence. Sometimes, I wonder if they are more monstrous than the things we hunt. Regardless, the dream was magnificent. The view from up high made the whole of Hyrule so small and delicate. All the vast wilderness was zooming by in an instant, the mountaintops barely a hairsbreadth distance from touching my steed. Up in the clouds, even the regal castle itself looked nothing more than a child's toy. 

Suddenly, my body was being roughly thrown about on the cucco's back. It was wriggling about violently, almost as if it desired to fling me to the ground. Well, as luck would have it, that was how the dream decided to go, and I found myself falling helplessly through the air. Down, down, down I went, heading right for an open spot of grassland. Before I made contact and had my entire being flattened to a pulp, I jerked upright, awoken from the untimely nightmare. 

Standing over me was a short blue creature. A bokoblin dressed in leathers and holding a wooden spear, pointed right at my throat. Blue skin peeked out wherever the leathers weren't hiding it away. A short, piggish nose was dead center in the face, and two blood red eyes glared through me. 

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my pack upturned, all the food and other random items strewn about. This blue bastard was a thief! Remembering my training, I did my best to sweep the legs and push myself to stand up. Thankfully, the bokoblin wasn't expecting anything, so I was able to reverse our positions, them on the ground, and me with the spear at their throat. I could see slight fear and panic in their ruby orbs, which game me pause. Sure, this thing was trying to steal from me, but I was technically off-duty. I had no current obligation to fight or kill anything. Moving away from my prey, I broke the spear over my knee and tossed the two halves into the lake, keeping a watchful eye on the blue thief all the while. 

Red eyes darted to the lake, then back to me. Cautiously, the bokoblin stood up on still shaking feet. It began to unwrap the leathers from its body, revealing itself to be female.

"What in the goddesses' names are you doing?" I yelled.

Discarding the leathers behind it, it gave a weak smile. "You spared Hina's life. Hina must repay." 

As it-or Hina, I suppose-began to walk forward, I started to back up. I could never allow a simple beast like this to defile my body. Even if it had been weeks since the last woman would invite me to her bed. My head began to swirl with possibilities of this information making its way back to Hyrule proper. If anyone at all were to hear of this, I would be disgraced, possibly banished. 

Then again, that sleek blue skin was quite tempting. Supple, yet taut with muscle. Bokoblins spend most of their days traveling and fighting, so it's no wonder they'd have strong bodies. Droplets of moisture began to dribble down Hina's shapely legs. Din, Farore, Nayru: forgive me. 

Throwing all caution and reason to the wind, I disrobed and sat down in the cool autumn grass. As the blue thief inched closer, I could feel my manhood begin to harden. Certainly, there would be no question of whether I could be aroused by a bokoblin. Seeing my response, Hina smiled with a mouthful of missing teeth before sinking to her knees and wrapping her fingers delicately around my length. She toyed with it for a time, rubbing and squeezing softly, studying it almost. When she seemed to have had enough of that, she brought her face close and engulfed half of the shaft into her warm and wet mouth.

Let me tell you, if you've never had a bokoblin woman pleasure you before, give a try. Hina was amazing, far superior than any hyrulian woman I'd been with. The way she moved her tongue, swirling it around the head before lightly tracing the underside of the shaft, all the while softly stroking the part she was not sucking, it made me almost climax right then and there. She took her time, however. Each time I could feel myself throb too much, she would back off and only kiss my length, waiting for me to calm down before resuming her wonderful mouth work. 

Pulling off my sword, she giggled a bit. "Hina like. Taste good." She went back down and continued her slow assault on me. I roughly grabbed hold of the ground beneath me, sinking my fingers into the grass and dirt. This slow work was amazing, indeed, but I needed more. I took matter into my own hands, literally, as I grabbed onto Hina's head and began to thrust myself into her throat. Rather than push me away as some hyrulian women had, Hina rested her palms against my legs and relaxed her throat enough to allow me deeper access. With each thrust, my entire shaft vanished into her mouth, and she seemed to love every second. 

Spots began to form in my eyes. This was too soon. I hadn't had my fill yet. Sadly, since it'd been so long since my last sexual escapade, I could not stave off the feeling, and unleashed my pent up seed down the blue woman's throat. Greedily she accepted the liquid, hungrily swallowing every spurt. When I had no more left to give, she suckled me for a time until I was too sensitive to continue. 

Taking a breath, she smiled again. "Hina love the taste. So sweet." She crawled over and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a tight embrace. "If you here next day, Hina will do more." 

Din, Farore, Nayru: I pray for strength.


End file.
